rwu_alba_venice_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Lansing McLoskey
Introduction Lansing McLoskey (Born 1964) found himself passionate about classical music through the unconventional path of music unlike most well known traditional composers. Lansing was very much into music and experience, as he wrote punk rock music as the guitarist in his band. Years later he branched to the genre of classical music and fell in love with its style. He later composed multiple pieces. Lansing, today is a Professor of Composition at the University of Miami Frost School of Music. Lansing McLoskey has been recognized for his talented compositions, gifted writing skills, and the uniqueness of his music composed. Found within Gramophone Magazine, he is described as " bluesy edge and infectious punch." Lansing has traveled and performed across the U.S and seventeen other countries on six continents. Lansing has composed pieces in such a style that its an example for academics and appeals to amateur crowds," defying traditional stylistic pigeonholes." (lansingmcloskey). McLoskey has been the Composer-in-Residence at several festivals, * including the soundSCAPE Festival (Italy), * the Piccolo Spoleto Festival, * the Missouri Chamber Music Festival, * the Charlotte New Music Festival, * the Carolina Chamber Music Festival, * the Webster University Young Composers Workshop, * and will be the Composer-in-Residence at the 2017 Alba Music Festival in Italy. (lansingmcloskey) Works AGITPROP (2017) May 29th Chamber Works- Agitprop (in-progress) 10' w/fixed media Commissioned by the soundSCAPE Festival (Italy) for clarinetist Gleb Kanacevich Comparisons Within the Alba Music Festival, Lansing's composition Agitprop was preformed by Transient Canvas. The music that was being played, in comparison to others within the concert, was very different. The style of Lansing's composition was so modern and incredibly different compared to the classical and traditional music that was played for most of the festival. His music started with fast and quick burst of sound paired with silence for drastic contrast. It was understood, even from the beginning of this piece, that emotion was suppose to be provoked. It had such an interesting, unique, and modern style. The music played computerized words during the piece. In comparison to other pieces in the festival, this is the first piece that has ever done something like that. I was an extremely modern mindset on classical music and I thought it set itself aside in its own category, which cannot be compared to traditional music very easily. Observations During the course of this composition, I was able to observe the modern style of this piece of music. It was so very different from everything else that was heard during the festival. I was able to observe different components of the piece, like when the volume of the computerized words became louder, the musical instruments became softer in order to compensate as well as provide contrast. Also it was done a couple of times that when the words were played at a constant loud volume and the music would increase in volume fast as well as became softer as it went on. I thought this showed contrast as well as made the music very interesting and incredible to listen to. Work Cited http://www.lansingmcloskey.com/bio.html